Four Sword High school 2
by KitKat370
Summary: Join the five Links and now Vaati in high school as they have adventures! This is the sequel to Four Sword high school so I recommend you read that one first, rate for language and suggestiveness. No real story line planned out yet. Updates may take longer, chapters may be shorter then usual...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** Why hello again, this is the sequal to Four Sword High school, written by KitKat370 (Me...) You will probably want to read the first one first or else you might get pretty confused. I will try and explain a little bit of what happened in the last story but it's better if you just go read the first one. Seriously. Thank you everybody who suported me in the last story, I hope you like this new one too. I will add in little Vaati (Maybe Zelda too) chapters in this story to spice things up, they will most likely be short and just emotions. Zelda will probably be a bitch, the end. So please enjoy and review, I could use some suggestions. No flames~**

**Vaati (Hah, I started with this son of a gun~)**

He'd always frown at first, whenever the one of the Five would say hi in class or come up to him casually. It was all very confusing to him, how after everything he had done they still tried to be his friend.

After the school had found out that it had been Vaati and Shadow who had graphitied the libarary, not Green, Red, Blue or Vio, everybody seemed to abandon Vaati and dislike him. People glared at him and nobody seemed to talk to him at all! Except the Five; Shadow, Vio, Blue, Red and Green. They talked ot him even though they had each other, it would always be small talk though. Just asking about him and such, how he was handling other people. At first he had lied and told them he was fine, cutting them off. But then something occured to him.

Even though they had each other and the whole school, they went of of line to talk to him. They smiled at him and wanted to know more about him, which was why he tried not to snap at them and scare them off. So far they seemed to be promising friends, although many of his fake friends had been similar...

Vaati wished people could forgive him as easily as they had for Shadow, he hated to admit it but even with the Five talking to him every now and then, he was lonely. Why had he tried to push them down and frame Vio,Green,Blue and Red for something he had done. Why had he not come clean and admit his wrong doing? Why had he been so cruel? _To be the top-dog, the lord of them all. _He hated how he had always said that, back then it was inspirationall but now it sickened him. Maybe he had changed.

Towards the end of the year people started warming up a bit, they stopped glaring and just ignored him. It was a start at least, he wanted next year to be different though. Vaati swore to try and be nice to others next year, let them be free like they were now. Somebody actually talked to him today, it made him realize how much he needed the attention of others. The surpries never ended for him, Vaati didn't think anything could get any more bizzare until one day the Five aprouched him with a proposition.

"Camping?" Vaati blinked, rather confused by Blue's sudden question "Yeah, camping. All of us are going in the summer and we were wondering if you wanna come. You don't have to." Blue crossed his arms uncomfortably and passed him a paper "Our numbers in case you want to go." Warmth coursed through Vaati's soul as he slipped the note in his pocked, nobody had every really given him their phone number "I am very interested in this 'camping', tell me more about it," Vaati damanded as polite as he could.

They explaimed camping to him, all the fun parts and dangers. It seemed like a good idea actually, a time to get to know these five boys, including Green...Vaati coughed back a blush "I like it, I'll come along and show you how to really live rough!" They all smiled encouragingly, Vaati found himself letting a smile slip too "Hey," Green grined directly at Vaati.

"You're finally smiling genuinly!" He held up his hand and Vaati blushed "N-no I am not!" He frowned angrily and pointed to the hand "What is this for?" Green looked at him, puzzled by the question "What do you mean? This is for a high-five!" Vaati blinked and felt the urge to twiddle his thumbs "I don't..." He looked down shamfully "I don't know how to do that.

Green laughed light-heartedly, not at Vaati though. "What you do is slap you're hand togther!" Green reached out and guided Vaati's hand to his own, where they did this 'high-five'. "Seems pointless." Vaati croseed his arms but was overwhelmed by Green's braveness to even touch Vaati "Thank though, I guess." Green nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets "We got to go now though, next period ya know," Vaati nodded and smiled lightly "Yeah, I'll text you guys later then."

It felt good saying that, he had never said it before so it was foreign to him. When they walked off he let himself smile like he had neve smiled before. "Thanks guys..." He hummed and turned on his heels to the next period, today was definantly a good day. Camping was going to be even better, even with all the chaotic stuff that could happen.

**It's short, I know, I'm sorry about that guys but it's late and I had to type this chapter before posting the last chapter of the first story .-. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and tell me if you like how Vaati is turning out. No flames though, also could use some suggestions. This is gonna be rated M **_**not **_**because of lemon but for language and suggestiveness, like there is gonna be some suggestivness while they are camping but he are all still virgins! (Excpet for Shadow who was raped years ago...) They most likely will be throughout the entire story! Chapters will keep coming, hopefully I won't take too long to write the next one and thank you. 'Till next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chatper 2**

** You...You guys are amazing! Thank you so much! I'm tearing up here man! I just can't thank you all enough, you're all being so kind and encouraging ;w; Favorite yaoi story? WHAT, THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! I LOVE YOU! :3 I...I wish I could do something to thank you guys, but I guess all I can do is write this story eh? :D I don't deserve all these loving reviews, you guys are the bomb! Whatever that's supposed to mean XD I won't make it too graphic, ya know. I hope it'll be okay for ya'll, :D I can't believe how all of a sudden I have all these new followers and awesome people reviewing mah story ;w; You're doing to many amazing things to my feelings! I want to thank you all individually but there are so many of you :'D Well, I'll just say your names you amazing people! **

** A thank you too ToonLink, DemonPrincessofTime, Shadowed-triforce, FourSwordsAddict, DarkVioletShadows, SuperSeriousGal3, PantherStar101, NexarkXIII, ShadowLink5, neomy, my hihihi, someone, and SSBBwriter7. Some of these have favorited and almost all have reviewed, I thank you all so much! If you have reviewed or followed and your name isn't there, then I am so fucking sorry. I tried my best to go through all my emails and write all the names. Fuck me if you're not there, wait no. Don't do that, just know that I'm sorry. 3**

** Well uh, before I start crying...I hope ya'll enjoyed Vaati in the last chapter cuz there's more to come! Yes, he and Green are still gonna be in love and stuff, Zelda is...Um, I don't really know what she's gonna do in this ._. Once again, thank you all for these fan-fucking-TASTIC reveiws and favorites! Ya'll are gonna read the first one before this story eh? You better! Nah just kidding, you don't have too, it's 30 chapters! (Of awesomeness ;3 Jk) I love ya'll, please enjoy~**

**Blue (Saving Green for another chapter ;D)**

Blue crossed his arms angrily and huffed "Are we there yet?" Vio, who was reading next to him, rolled his eyes and replied "No, we are 7 hours away." Blue groaned and threw his arms in the air, sucsesfully hitting Vio and Red "Watch it you baka!" Vio snapped and leaned closer to the window away from Blue. "Bluuee! That kinda hurt..." Red whinned, leaving Blue to peck his forehead. "Eh." Was all he said to Red before throwing his head back and groaning "Ughghghghg, why is this taking so lonnggg?"

From the passenger seat Shadow snapped his head back and growled "Would you kindly shut up!? I'm trying to sleep here! This could be the only time I don't have a damn nightmare as I sleep!" Shadow's comment left everybody slient, unforchunently only for a couple minutes though. "Blue, I need to use the bathroom..." Red whispered in Blue's ear quietly so nobody else would hear, "Then go in this bottle!" Blue snapped and shoved an empty bottle in his hands. Red's face was redder then a tomato now "W-what?! No!" He studdered and dropped the bottle on the ground. "Just hold it in." Green, who had been sleeping on the window earlier, said sleepily.

"But-" "Alright that's enough!" Vaati cut in "Please, I'm trying to fucking drive here and it doesn't help with you guys blabbing about! Now, shut. your. mouths." Nobody spoke, everybody was too afriad to at this point. Shadow was the only one smiling though, he found it amusing to see Vaati gettinig worked up and scaring the others. Green fell back asleep but this time against Red, Blue kept glaring at Green as if that would get him off. _If he doesn't get off Red right now! _He thought all sorts of deathly threats for Green but said none, Red didn't seem bothered by it.

After what seemed like forever, but was only 2 hours, they were forced to stop at a motel due to the fact that traffic had slowed them down. I was already 8 and 12 would be much to late to set up camp, also everybody just wanted a good nights rest. The receptionist was a timid young woman who looked to be under 20! Blue waited patiently for Vaati to hurry up and pay, he was taking forever, flirting with the girl every now and then. _Doesn't he realize that she could be older then him?! _Blue sighed dramaticly and picked up his and Red's bag before heading over to the room they would be staying in.

Useing the card-key for their room, Blue unlocked the door and stormed inside. He set the bag on the floor next to a queen sized bed and flipped the lights on. There were 2 queen sized beds and a sleeper sofa, Blue snickered as he thought about how somebody would have to sleep with Vaati. Red and Vio entered the room a second later, each looking tired and fed-up. "Where am I sleeping?" Vio asked as he dug into his bag in search for PJs. "I don know, with Shadow?" Blue crawled into bed and wrapped himself in covers. "Aren't you going to brush your teeth?" Vio pulled out a tooth brush and waited for Blue's answer "Mnnf, nah."

Soon the other 3 came into the room and began getting ready for bed. Blue evenchully felt Red climb into bed with him, stealing some of the covers for himself. "Where will I be resting?" Vaati crossed his arms and sighed "I suppose on the sofa huh?" Another voice chimmed in, Green's "Whad'you mean, 'I suppose'? Are you always put somewere less comfy?" Vaati looked at him quite confused and nodded "Yes, the comfiest place I've ever slept was the old beds at the orphanage and those beds are quite awful." "What?! Then you gotta sleep on the bed!" Green pointed to the bed and Vaati walked over to it awkwardly. "Uh, yes okay."

Vaati pulled back the sheets and slowly slid in, a blank expression as he brought the covers over his body and neck. Shadow walked around the corner where he had been brushing his teeth at the sink, only in boxers "Shadow! Where are your clothes?" Vio snapped and his face turned red. Blue quickly hid his face under the covers, mumbling angry insults about Shadow. "I'm going to sleep, these are my PJs." He smirked at Vio's flushed expression and noticed Vaati in bed "Ah, I see you're all settled down. Green, since you don't know Vaati too well you can sleep with Vio on the couch." His face instantly darkened "But try _anything, _and I'll end your life where you lay." Green chuckled nervously and jumped on the couch, waving his hands up and down "Don't worry, don't worry! Not trying anything!"

Shadow plopped himself on the other side of the bed, far away from Vaati, and didn't even bother putting the blankets over him. "Get some sleep, ya'll need it." Shadow sighed and brought an arm over his eyes. Before Blue drifted asleep, he heard Vio climbing onto the couch.

Blue's wake up call was loud yelling and shaking, not a good way to get on Blue's happy side "What the hell!" He slapped the unknown hands away and sat up suddenly "Watch it!" Blue opened his eyes and saw Green leaning over him "What is it? It's too early," He groaned and rolled over, causing Green to sigh loudly "Blue get up! We're going to breakfast now!" Blue gasped and jumped up "Breakfast? Now? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Green hauled Blue up and snapped "We tried to but you wouldn't wake up!"

Green waited outside while Blue changed into a pair of clean clothes "I'm coming bacon!" He shouted and burst through the door, almost knocking Green over "Keep your voice down!" Green chased after Blue as he stormed into the restraunt and over to the four. "Alright where's my food?" Blue sat down next to Red with a small 'thud' and grinned as a plate full of food was passed to him "Good morning to you too." Vio rolled his eyes and looked away as Blue scorffed down his food.

"Mnorningth" Blue snorted as he stuffed the last bit of eggs in his mouth. The second he finished they sat up and slammed money down at the counter "Thank you!" Most of them chimmed together and scrammbled out the doors "We have packed up everything, but thanks to your azure moron we're going to be a little late." Vaati turned the key and screeched out of the parkinglot. _Azure moron...Wait that's me! _"Hey! I'm not a moron you-you asshole!" Blue yelled and a book was chucked back at him. "Ahhk!" He snatched up the book and read the title, "Comebacks for Morons," He mumbled, and only 3 seconds later he realized what it meant "...What's that supposed to mean?!"

**I trust you enjoyed your stay? Lol, so did you like this chapter? Anything **_**actually **_**make you laugh? Well I wasn't trying too hard to be humorous but still...Anways, more chapters to come, the next one will be them arriving and setting up! But I REALLY need suggestions for what they will do once they set up! Where will they go? What will they do? Who should be the next one to um, sort of narrarate from 3rd person? Please tell me in the reviews, also thank you once again! 'Till next time~**

**ToonLink: Thank you, in the manga Link rides off into the forest and that's the end, he's still looking for Navi...THERE'S A SKYWAYD SWORD MANGA?! HOLY CRAP I NEED TO GET IT! What happened? I see it's about the past, I must get it! I actually never got to the end of Skyward Sword, the game. Well, I was planning on a VaatixGreen story, but is that bad? I already have everything planned out, (Not really) and I was planning on putting Postman and hopfully other characters in the story ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Ugh, soccer camp, such a pain _-_ Well, I actually LOVE soccer to death, but camp isn't as fun as fall soccer or spring soccer, and to top it off: IT HOT AS ALL HELL! Speaking of hell, the Six are soon going to be having a visit from one of nature's presants... Eh heh, heh heh, AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHA! (Watch Pewds play Lucius, it's funny as f*** when he plays it XP) I haven't gotten any suggestions so this might take a while, sorry if it's lame ;w; I'll try my best! Thank ya'll for your kind words :3**

**Vio (I'm lost right now...)**

It was a perfectly bright and sunny day, also nice and quiet, in YellowStone. At least, until their group arrived and started yelling at each other while setting up camp. "You put the peg in the dirt!" "I know that!" "Then why were you sticking it into the tent sheet!?" "It was an accident!" Vio couldn't take a secone more of this usless arguing, he stepped in between Blue and Green and growled "That's enough! This fighting is getting us no where! Blue, hammer the peg into the ground _now!_"

Blue glared at Vio and started whacking the peg into the ground with an angry force. Green sighed and walked over to Vaati's car to unload more of their junk, Red began pouring hot water into 6 tea cups and asking what people wanted "I'll have tea please," Vio told Red before going back to reading his book as he waited for Shadow to get back. "Hot chocolate!" "Me too!" Green yelled after Blue and Red ran back over to the table. "Vaati do you want anything?" Vaati looked over to Red, surprised, and answered "Oh-I, I request tea!"

At that moment Shadow came walking up to their camp holding a bag of firewood and some ilegal twigs to burn. "Hey, watcha making Red?" He asked playfully and dumped the firewood next to the table. "Tea or coco, what do you want Shadow?" Red chirped and popped a tea bag into Vaati's cup "Erm, uh, I guess tea." He replied and pulled a chair over next to Vio, sitting in it he smirked at him "Whatcha reading?" Vio glanced up at him and replied "Shakespeare." Shadow groaned and let his arms fall lazily "Boooringggg!"

Vio ignored him and continued reading, it was a lovely peice that only he could probably admire. He wondered if Vaati liked reading at all, it was doubtful. He flipped another page and Red handed him a cup "It's got suger, is that okay?" Red asked politely and Vio nodded, he took a sip from the warm cup, enjoying it's warmth and flavors. He loved the richness in tea, it made everything better.

By the time they finished unpacking and drinking their drinks, it was already 4 so they decided just to start the fire and cook dinner. Red, Vaati and Shadow began preparing the fire using the firewood Shadow had bought and collected. Red was surprisingly good with fires for such an innocen boy, Green and Vio brought over some simple meat to cook. They sat quietly around the fire as Red and Vaati cooked dinner, Shadow was busy carving wood with his pocket knife. It was too dark for Vio to read so he just stared at the fire and asked Green about his sister.

"You're going to burn it Blue, don't you know anything about fires?" Red whinned and grabbed the fire stick from Blue's hand "Huh?" He gasped and stepped back, Red poked the logs tenderly and sighed "In order to cook it evenly and nice, you gotta make a bed of coals!" Vio chuckled as Red went all comando with the fire, seeing him so pyromaniac was surprising. Shadow yawned and Vio almost jumped out of his seat when the dark haired boy slumped on his shoulder. "Shadow?" Vio pet Shadow's head soothingly, wondering what could make the night owl so tired already. "You get enough sleep last night?" He asked and Shadow snorted softly, he mumbled somethings half-asleep "Hardley... slept at all.."

Vio frowned and asked "Shadow what are you talking about? Explain yourself." Shadow nuzzled his neck and whispered "I was nervous about next year, if people will still hate me and Vaati... Especially Vaati..I'm really worried for him, and Green..." Vio blinked and could barely keep back a smile,"So you do have a heart," He played with Shadow's hair and smirked "But why would you be worried about Green? Is it Zelda?" Shadow sighed and nodded slightly "Sorta, I think he'll get over that biatch, but I meant Vaati..."

Vio's cheeks heated up, the memory of Vaati liking Green was still rather absurd. "Oh, of course. Does he still...Do you think it could..." Shadow didn't answer, thus ending their awkward conversation. Vio stroked Shadow softly as he slept on his shoulder, he only woke him up when dinner was ready.

"This is great!" Green smiled and went for seconds, Vio nodded and Red laughed "Thank you but it's not that special!" Vio glanced over at Vaati who was eating quietly, looking to be in a deep thought. He could only imangine what thoughts ran through Vaati's mind, he was dying to know. "So Vaati," He decided at least to ask a question "How uh, are you doing?" Everyone stared at Vio confused and bewhildered, it was a strange question to ask at the time "I am fine Vio, did I do something to make it seem like I wasn't?" He replied rather harshly, an obvious way to say 'no'.

**...Um, hi guys! Long time no see, heh heh 'xD Sorry for it taking such a long time and ending so blunt, I just have been rather lazy and out of ideas lately, but thank you for all your kind words! Sorry I can't all thank you individually X3**

**SSBB or should I say, MinishVioletShadow: Hah, thanks~ They both so good :P**

**ToonLink: Thank you! Yeah, I wanted Link to find Navi too ;w; The new Zelda game for Wii U looked awesome! I also never cry, ever. If I were to cry my friends would flip out. Oooh, sounds FANTASTIC~ **

**1esor2: Haha, happens to me too! Thank you, I'm so glad my humor isn't awful XD Yeah I researched the manga and now I want it really badly! Green will not be next though :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter something...**

** Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been quite busy and lazy seeing as it is Summer. It seems as though I have lost some interest in this story and well, other shows (Just one) and Youtube have been taking up alot of my time and interest. New Otps, characters, laughs and stuff have really made it hard to continue this story. No, this story is not abandoned. I repeat, THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED. I will still try to update when I can, sorry if it takes a while, just spam me with mail saying "KEEP GOING" That should do the trick~ Chapters also might be shorter, and I guess this is sort of going to be more of oneshots from now on since I have no real storyline planned out and have moved on a bit. I will try my best to keep this story entertaining for all of you lovely folks out there 3 Remeber, I have like 3 stories, 1 on Zelda... Although I may start other ones on Heta-Well, I'm not going to give any spoilers. Please don't think this is never going to be continued if I haven't updated in a while, only if I actually say this story will be canceled, I'm really sorry for the late notice.**

**Love the Auther, KitKat370**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

** ToonLink: Yes and yes, oooh that sounds awesome! You're kinda confusing me though XD but yeah, there are many possiblities~ haha, he is just awesome! And I believe his origin was from a mario game similar to super smash brawl...I think, no that's not it, go look it up XP Don worry~**

**Ugh...Can't belive I started this 7/13...Sorry, I could really use some inspiration and suggestions! **

**Green (Fuuuuuuu)**

How long had they been here? How long were they supposed to stay? Damnit, how long does it take for somebody to buy freaking firewood! It felt like it had been an HOUR since they had gone here to grab firewood. What was taking so long for Shadow and Vaati? Green gave up, he had to get a jacket, night was here and it was very cold all of a sudden. With a sigh he decided he would run to the campsite and then come back.

As soon as he was in range of the campsite Red noticed him and waved "Hii!" Blue looked up from the stick he was sharpening with a rock and stuck out his tongue "Hi to you too Blue" Green retorted and slipped into the tent to find his sweater, once he found it on top of dirty clothes he jumped out and headed back down the road to the firewood shop. "I'll be back soon!"

Surprisingly he already saw Shadow standing with a bag of firewood, muttering under his breath with a concerned exprecian(Can't spell sh!t) "Hey Shad, what's wrong?" Green asked and placed a hand cautiously on his friend's shoulder, the dark one glanced over and snapped "Damn creeper messed with Vaati and now he's run off!"

He stared at him shocked and before he could question further Shadow sighed "Okay, long story short. We bought the firewood, then just when we walked out some creepy guy was walking by and just WOOP, grabbed Vaati and inspected his hair before cutting some of it! Goddamn son of a b-" "What? Huh?" Green interupted and grabbed Shadow's shoulder "That's so freaky! Where did he go?" Shadow shrugged off the hands and pointed down into a clump of trees, "Around there, I would have followed him if not for these 50 bijilian pounds bags."

Green took only a second before running off in that direction to find his long-haired friend. Dodging trees it didn't take too long before he heard distant sobbing, "Vaati?" Green called out and jumped over a log from which the cries were comming from.

Vaati's head snapped up and stared at Green so intensly he felt as if a hole would burn through his head. "Wha-" Vaati wipped his eyes and lowered his legs from his chest "What are you doing here?" Green sat down next to Vaati and replied "I came to see you, what are _you _doing here?" Vaati frowned and turned his head away "Nothing, leave me alone."

That was when Green saw the missing hair on Vaati's left side, it wasn't too noticable at first, at the least. "Vaati...What happened?" Green asked and scooted closer, much to Vaati's discomfort "What does it matter to you?" He snapped and Green sighed "I just want to help..."

Silence. Then a long, heavy, sigh. "Alright, Shadow has most likely informed you of the stranger who stole a lock of my hair, yes?" Vaati turned to face him and Green nodded, he continued "Well...It is just hair I suppose, but...When I was abandoned as a child, my hair was already dyed lavander, courtasy of my mother. Before she left, she told me she had never cut my hair and it was a sign of my greater significance over others...I never really knew what it meant but I swore never to touch my hair." With one last sniffle, his story was finished "Until that brute ruined it!"

_Oh..._ Green was at a loss of words, all he could do was stare into Vaati's dark eyes. Before he knew it he had pulled Vaati into a hug, "Uh..."

Seconds to minutes passed before he finally pulled away from Vaati's body warmth, "Uh, sorry.." Green felt his cheeks heat up and Vaati actually _smiled _"No, it's fine...That actually made me feel better, thanks." Green grinned back and helped Vaati to his feet, "Let's go back!"

Green sorta, kinda, forgot to let go of Vaati's hand and when they got back to Shadow he stared at them, shocked before bursting out laughing "You guys!...*Giggle* Reminds me of something I saw on the internet," With a gay hand flip (You mean FABULOUS) he began leading them back to the campground, Green reluctently let go of Vaati's hand and smiled at him one last time before catching up with Shadow.

**ShadowHeroine: No worries, just getting a review at all makes me super happy! Thanks!**

**Guest: YOU ARE SO FREAKING FUNNY I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS XD YESSSS**

**FourSwordsFanAMZ: Thank you! You're too kind, your review actually helped me with this chapter...Alot! xD Thank you again!**

**AHAHAHAHAHHAHA, I'm late. Beyond belief. I'm sorry, I already told you this in an earlier message but I'm NOT getting rid of it~ Sorry guys...It's been a while, I still love all of you! Please keep commenting and giving suggestions to me! 3 'Till next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

** Hey guess what! I think I'm feeling better! I feel more interested in this story! I got some funny scene planned out, if you think it's sorta funny along as hot. Not going very descriptive, and nothing like going nude~ But thank you for being interested in my story :D Sorry for spelling mistakes, I don't own anything!**

**Guest: Nononononono! That's not what I meant! Your emails were a GOOD thing, I liked that they made me laugh and wanna continue! I hope to see more from you :3 Thanks!**

**1esor2: Hehe, I know~ I watch Youtube all the time o_o Kinda the reason why I was gon-*SLAP* ...Heh, thx~**

**FourSwordLover: Heh, no problem :D Thank you!**

**FourSwordsFanAMZ: Hey it's not to big of a deal, a nice review like yours of course I reply! Hmm, well I hadn't planned on making Zelda like, 'evil' but I wasn't going to go for good...I really don't know, should Zelda be bad? Somebody answer my question! xD That's a very creative idea ya know~ Thank you!3**

**Red(Gonna get scarred :D)**

A few days after the 'hair incedent' Vaati was seemingly better, with the help of Green and Shadow. Those three actually got along quite well, good thing Red had Blue and Vio to keep him company. Though, Red had noticed a slight change in Vio's behavior. Maybe more sassy, pouty, jealous? (Ohonhonhonhon~)

Red decided to ask, just to make sure he was alright. What if something was wrong with Vio's relationship, or packing? Unforchuantly(Damn that word) when he went to look for Vio in the tent, he wasn't there! Red asked the others about it and they said they didn't know, as well as where Shadow was. Although the idea scared him, he walked out into the forest alone, to find his fellow friends.

Feeling aprehensive, he walked quietly through thick clumps of trees and bushes. Awful thoughts made their way into his mind, _what if I get lost? _Red reminded himself that he had been walking in a straight line, so all he would have to do is turn around. As the sun began to get lower, Red began to loose hope of finding them. Just as he was about to turn back, he saw a dark figure to the left. Actually two.

What he saw made his face flush red, instead of what he had expected, some kind of heartfelt conversation, was a sloppy kiss. Shadow had managed to pin Vio up to a thick tree and continued to suck on his neck while slidding hands up his shirt. Much to Red's surprise, Vio seemed to be _enjoying _it, and gripping his back and hair. Red's jaw fell open and just before he could let out a squeal of shock, he recalled what had happened last time and quickly turned around. He just hoped it would stop there.

When he managed to return to camp, his face thankfully less red now, everybody besides Vaati were visably worried about the three boys. "Red where were you! Did you get lost?" Blue snapped and grabbed Red's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze "Huh?" Red looked up at Blue and gave the best smile he could "I-I'm fine Blue, really." Green noticed Blue's concern and snickered "So you were really worried about Red weren't you Blue,"

Blue glared at him and let go of Red's shoulders, just before he could yell a insult at Green the two other boys had returned from the forest. "Hey uh, sorry we were gone for so long~" Shadow half-heartedly appologised with a chuckle, Vio stood silently by his side. "Yeah where were you guys?" "You took freaking ever!" Blue yelled after Green and crossed his arms angrily. "Uhh..." Shadow glanced in Vio's direction and he coughed "We were taking a walk on a nearby path. I'm just going to change into some pajamas..."

Before Vio could slip into the tent and change, Vaati pointed a long finger at him and asked "Vio, what is that mark on your neck?" The look on Vaati's face told Red he already knew what it was, Vio blushed and studdered "Ah-uh, you mean...Like, uh-" "It was me!" Shadow cut in, clearing his throat "I mean, I uh-accidentaly whacked him... With my arm," They waited awkwardly for everyone's eyes to look away, then Vio rushed into the tent and Shadow took a seat by the fire.

Red followed Vio into the tent, mainly to grab a warmer jacket since he was chilly, "So what path was it?" He asked while Vio dug into his bag for comfy clothes "Uhm, the one near the lake." He replied slowly and hesitantly, Red nodded and made his way back to the fire to check if they had ruined it. It had been one awkward evening.

**Lol, xD was that enjoyable? To graphic? I normally like my yaoi more graphic, ohonhonhonhon... Er, just kidding~ But yes, thank you for the favorites and reviews! I hope this wasn't too late and I will see you next time :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

** FourSwordsFanAMZ: Awah, I'm glad c: Yeah, plot twists are great but I'm not good at actually coming up with them so... *Cough* But yes, Four Sword is my favorite LoZ manga (Next to Minish Cap, it is so adorable and awesome) **

** FourSwordAddict: Lol~ Ikr? Silly Vio should have covered it up better :P**

**(Woah, it's September, that is late. I'm sorry, this isn't exaclty discontinued it's just that i need ideas. and I don't have any. It really touches me that you guys love this so much ;w; I will continue, but if you guys could just give me some ideas of what you would like it would really help! School has been a set back and well, I've been busy. Sorry it's late and all, this chapter sucks and I love y'all!)**

**So I'm going to Canada 8/27, I AM bringing my laptop so I will try to type and stuff, sorry if it takes awhile, just be patient! Canada is the best place in the world, I've never been there! Also one of my favorite characters in Hetalia...Actually, I love THEM ALL 333 Damn that show is the bomb! Ehhehehe~**

**(FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Shadow)**

With a sneaky grin, Shadow slipped into the giant tent they all shared. _This is the best idea I've probably ever had! _He snickered as Blue moved over to the other's sleeping bag, which was obviously the colors they wore, _like almost everything else they have. _

He crept over the sleeping bodies and pulled out the small container of spiders and passed them to Blue, he looked at Shadow with a big grin and mouthed 'They're not poisonious right?' Shadow rolled his eyes and nodded, they just needed to hurry up and get the hell out of there once those spiders were out. Shadow backed up a bit as Blue opened the container, he knew he would need to out run Blue. As the spiders were released Blue and Shadow zipped outside and hid behind some trees, trying not to laugh too hard.

A minute or two pass before they hear some rustling, then they hear a high pitched scream. Probably Red's, since he is the lightest sleeper. Then Vaati. And finally Vio and Green run outside with some black blobs on them. "BLuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Red screams and collapses on the ground and starts wriggling around to get the spiders off. "Where did these spiders come from?" Vio yelps and brushes his hands through his hair a bunch of times, Vaati is busy slapping the shit out of the spiders running on his arms. He obviously had delt with these before.

Soon enough they all seemed to join Red on the ground, except Vaati. Even Blue and Shadow were laughing their ass's off and revealing their hiding spots. "Blue! Shaadow!" Vaati snapped, with a death glare "What. Did. You do?!" He yelled and began running at Blue and Shadow, and deffinanly not for a hug. "I think we should RUNN!" Blue took off and Shadow followed after shortly, with Vaati right on their trail.

It was a LONG night and lots of appoligies and beatings were given out. But they still had fun, and it was worth it!

**Sorry for crappy chapter did this late on a school night, and well. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm still writting this but I just need some ideas or suggestions for this story. Do you have any one shots or whatever for me? It would REALLY help me out! Thanks though, hope this was amusing or something :} Love ya~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

** Heyy, was in Az this weekend so much fun and stuff hanging with mah best friend. Thank you so much for your suggestions Guest and FourSwordAMZ :3 They really help and the first one will be Vaati and Green 'kay? Have a churro~ **

**Vaati**

He frowned at the murky lake, it didn't look inviting or clean. Then again, his whole life he grew up in a place like that with awful people. Plus Green and Shadow were down for swimmin there while the rest were out shopping for supplies and nicknacks. Shadow had only stayed since he wanted to get better at swimming, Vaati wouldn't know how to swim either if it hadn't been for the bullies who used to throw him in the dirty river under the old bridge.

"You sure you want to do this Shad?" Green asked and dipped his feet in the water, Shadow snorted and followed Green "Of course, I gotta learn sometime ya know." Vaati frowned and helped lead Shadow into the shallow end of the water with Green, _how humiliating_, Vaati shook his head. "Hey Vaati, you doing okay? You don't have to help if you don't want to." Green smiled understandingly and oh crap, that expresssion was making his 'kokoro go doki doki' as Shadow stated(Go look it up kids, you'll learn something(Sorry for spelling)) He coughed and nodded "I am doing fine, I will help Shadow to save his pride..." He grumbled the last part and Shadow protested "Shut up."

Green explained the whole leg spinning motion to keep afloat to Shadow, Vaati merly floated on his back nearby. "Alright, sounds easy!" Shadow quickly jumped out in the deep and tried it out. "Keep it up!" Green shouted and swam to Vaati "So, you enjoying trip or not?" Green asked and Vaati looked over at him with a raised eyebrow "I guess, why do you ask? Am I acting weird?" Green laughed nervously and coughed "No no! I was just making sure, wanted to check on you..."

Vaati gulped, _nows the time..._ "Thanks, I am ah, glad you wanted to.." Vaati cleared his throat and dead panned on Green's face, "Yeah, me too... Um, do you know a guy named Ghirahim?" Green asked and Vaati snorted "Oh yeah, a real play boy he is. And pervert. Pedo too, dresses like an attentionwhore." Vaati remembered the creepy whilte haired, pervert and frowned. They had been friends once, but he had got in Vaati's way and like everybody else, he pushed Ghirahim away and left him behind. Vaati cringed at the thought of his old friend. "Yes, I know him very well. At least, I did."

Green looked at him quite confused "What do you mean, you did? What is your relationship to him..." Vaati noticed Green's suspision and quickly replied "No not like that, we were friends once. He may have been very touchy and dirty minded, but we were just friends. Until well...I pushed him away like the rest..." Vaati looked away from Green and over at some fish swimming around each other. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder "Hey," Green smiled slightly "Don't think like that, it's the past. You got to keep moving on, maybe I could um, help you and him become friends again." Vaati could see Green didn't like Ghirahim too much and it touched him that Green would be willing to do that for him.

"...Thanks" Vaati smiled genuinly, holding back his giddy feelings. Seeing him grin, Green's face brightened up and he explaimed "You do smile!" Vaati quickly frowned and snapped "N-no I- SHut up!" Green laughed and Vaati's heart fluttered "You should smile more often, it looks good..." Vaati could've sworn Green blushed, just like he was now. "Um..Green I-" "HEYYYYYYYY SOOME HELP?!" A loud and annoying voice yelled out, Vaati instantly reconized it.

"Blue..." He growled, very mad that the 'moment' was ruined. "What is it?!" He snapped as he saw the bashful boy run at them with a scowl "We could use some help bringing in the stuff! We got a lot!" Blue saw Shadow surface the water holding a fish "Woah Shadow you're swimming?" Shadow grinned and chucked the fish at Blue, which hit him in the face and fell back in the river "Yup! Damn, you should've caught that, I was wanting fish for dinner." Blue's face flushed and he began throwing twigs and whatever he could find at Shadow "SHADOW!" He yelled and paced the river until Shadow's savior, Red, came by and told him he needed help. "Hi guys!" Red chirped before leaving with Blue.

"Guess we better go!" Green slumped a bit and climbed out the lake, wrapping himself in a towel. Vaati sighed and did the same as Green, following him back to camp. "Oye, wait up." Shadow caught up to them and chatted excitedly about how he could swim well now "Yeah it's great Shadow!" Green laughed with his friend and Vaati couldn't help but crack a smile, these two seemed to understand him.

"Oh Vio~" Shadow called out, cat like, and caught his companion in a long, sweet kiss. "Mpf" Vio smiled through the kiss and ran a hand through his damp hair. Vaati rolled his eyes at them and helped Blue and the rest unpack the car, "Wait, who drove?" Green asked, looking at Blue suspisously. "Oh heh," Blue snickered "Shadow taught me the basics and I thought I'd give it a shot!" Vaati face palmed and Green laughed sheepishly, "Okayyy..." He hurried back to the car to grab more things.

"Right," Vio pulled away from Shadow's strong grip and Shadow groaned in protest from the lack of kissing. He slapped Shadow, not too hard hopefully, and frowned "Ow what was that?" "_That_ was for teaching Blue how to drive, sort of." Vio began lecturing Shadow about the dangers of that and how Blue could've killed them or got them arrested without a drivers licence and proper practice. Vaati shook his head amused as Shadow rolled his eyes and stole Vio's lips again, shutting him up.

Green strolled over next to Vaati and helped him set up the picnic table for dinner, an awkward silence hung over them, only reminding them more about their mixed feelings and that talk they had.

**Weellll that was short...And I had to post this the day after I finished since I write this while driving back to CA. .-. Also, I'm busy writting 2 other things Dx One about Hetalia and another about an Oc thing for my friends, kind of about Grace and Keayla and Eden again. If you read that story I wrote... Basically the Oc story takes place in the same world as the Percy Jackson serious, with Half Bloods and Gods but there is another camp my friends came up with called Manipulators Camp. So basically these 'Manipulators' are people who can 'manipulate' an element. For example, Eden can control lightning, her sister(Another friend who is still thinking of the name) can control light. Grace can kind of bend fire and Keayla controls ice. They also have an ability or two, Eden is great at making potions, Grace can see ghosts and camoflauge, and Keayla can read minds a bit and when it snows, the 'snowflakes' tell her secrets of the past and future of people and the Earth. SO thank you, also Grace likes Leo Valdez. My friend who created Grace requested that :c But uh, the chemestry between DOES NOT work at all! I'm sorry but, they just don't really work out in a romantic way and are just too similar (Except Grace is probably more annoying...) and well...Personally I think Leo would be better with Keayla. Or at least Nico! *Shot* Crap, um yeah, I really like Leo and Nico. They're my favorite characters and I love 'em. Wish there was more about just them or at least make them best buds. Sorry, long ramble. Thanks for the suggestions again :D Hope to hear more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

** MOTHERTRUKER THIS IS LATE. I'm really sorry I've been gone for long periods of time and comming back with sad excuses of updates. School is a dick and it makes me really tired and also I have soccer and piano. Also Hetalia happened. So yeah here is ShadowxVio, is there a ship name for them? It's rather long to write out their whole names and I'm used to doing ship names like Spamano~ *Coughcough* Right so Shadow is a cutie trying to do his best lol. I bet most of you have given up on my story ;_; Chow~~~**

**Shadow**

A sly grin found its way onto his face, the set up was gorgeous, at least he thought so. An old fasioned picnic cloth layed on the grass, smooth and pricise, like his boyfriend. Antique tea cups were placed on delicate plates, ready to be filled with Earl Gey tea Shadow had brought along just for this occation. He even took the time to save up some bucks so he could buy a book about the National Park's history, even though Vio would end up babbling about it when they could be kissing 'n junk.

The gang had extended their camping trip due to the facts they were all enjoying themselves and getting to know Vaati better. Shadow gladly used this extra time to find a nice spot for him and Vio to spend alone time together. Turns out this 'perfect' spot was a clear meadow near a quiet stream that may or may not be off limits to the campers. _Oh well_, he thought to himself, _anything for Vio~ _. Now all he had to do was run back to the camp which was possibly a miles away and fetch Vio, he took one last look at the picnic and just prayed that nothing would happen to it.

By the time he was back to camp he was way out of breath and sweating, three pairs of eyes were on him, Vaati, Green and Vio. Blue and Red were on a hike or doing something silly. It didn't matter to him though, right now all he wanted was his lovely _Vio_. "Hello Shadow, how're you doing?" Vio greeted polietly and Green looked up with a wave and 'hello'. Vaati continued twisting grass pieces together and mumbled a quiet 'hey', completly entranced in his work. "I'm fannnnntastic, Vio," Shadow growled affectionetly with a smile "I have something to show you, 'kay? 'Kay let's go." "Wait but where are we going?" Shadow ignored his question and locked their hands together, pulling him to his feet "C'mon y'all see."

Vio kindly held Shadow's hand as he was led to the secret spot Shadow had found, "So we'll have ta hurry 'cuz I kinda left it unattended," Shadow began to pick the pace up a bit and Vio arched an eye brow "What did you leave unattended?" He seemed rather curious and Shadow chuckled "Just a little surpirse date, hope y'all don't mind, thought it'd be fun."

"That sounds splendid..." The smile on Vio's face was dreamy and soft, sending butterflies through Shadow's stomache. "So cute..." He mumbled, trying not to smirk when he saw Vio's cheeks flush. "How much further is this place?" Vio asks, tilting his head slightly to avoid the strong wind sending leaves and their hair flying. "Somebody's excitied," Shadow snickers and brushes some hair strands out of his face "But yeah, we actually are, just through this passing... Annnnd-" He stopped dead in his tracks, the sight caused him to gasp and sputter.

"Shadow is something wrong?" Vio removed his hand from Shadow's and placed a hand on his boyfrined's shoulder, then he saw a tangled mess of blanket rolling around like a tumble weed. "Oh uhm..." Shadow cleared his throat, feeling extremly nervous and unsure what to say. _I worked so damn hard on this and now he's gonna think I'm an idiot and and-_ "Shadow you're mumbling under your breath like a mad man..." Vio snapped him out of the trance and Shadow attempted to smile "Er I'm really sorry but the things is I seemed to have messed up and I'm such and idiot and I'm sorry and jeez look what happened I wasted some good tea and who knows what happened to the book it's all the wind and my fault I'm really-Mpf-" Vio grabbed Shadow's shirt and kissed him to shut him up, Shadow stood there confused and worried.

After a little while Vio pulled back "You just gonna stand there or kiss me?" He wrapped his hands around Shadow's neck with a flirtly smile and Shadow sighed "But I had this thing set up and now it's ruined and I'm sorry..." Vio laughed and his warm breath was soft on Shadow's neck "You did nothing wrong at all, love. In fact I think it's really sweet you set up a date for us, I dont care that it was messed up by the wind. As long as you tried that counts for something, now be quiet and hurry up and kiss me right now." Shadow was a little taken back by Vio's straight forward-ness but Vio was also pretty damn sexy when he was this demanding. "Alright your magesty~"

He attacted Vio's lips with showers of pecks until Vio snorted "Stop..." Another peck "Teasing!" Vio looked at Shadow sternly and he accepted his lovers wishes, and finally they got that long passionet kiss they had both been longing for.

**Guest: WOOT CANADA YEAH AWESOME and thanks you for the idea, here it is actually so I hope you enjoyed it~**

**SO MANY PEOPLE NAME GUEST I DON'T KNOW WHICH IS WHICH. XD Right sorry 'bout that outburst, thank you for all of the kind reviews I love yew all~ Hope this chapter was fun or cute ya know :3 I certainly had a lot of fun writing this, mah cute babies. Heh, chow~**


End file.
